Frogger
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: under construction Takes place after Let The Madness Begin! What happens when Todd has to go to the store to pick up a few items? rr!


Yay! Here's the continuation to Let The Madness Begin! I am so sorry for making Fred more stupid then he is in this fic… I just felt like it. Oh well. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Frogger  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo man, why do I always get stuck doing the dirty work." Todd said to himself as he left the house "I mean, am I the only responsible and mature one around here?"  
  
"Hey Todd!" Tabitha shouted.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"While you're at the store can you do me a favor and pick up some pads?"  
  
Todd gulped and then turned around.  
  
"Yo man, you better be talking about note pads."  
  
"Nah! I'm talking about pad pads! Buy the ones with wings alright?"  
  
"Wait Tabitha I—"  
  
"Thanks Todd your such a doll!"  
  
Tabitha then slammed the window shut and disappeared into the next room.  
  
"Aw man… I hate it when it's her time of the month."  
  
Todd sighed and walked to the corner of the block. He looked both ways and then hopped into the middle of the street.  
  
"Get out of the way!" a nasty man in a jeep shouted.  
  
Todd screamed, jumped onto a streetlight, and sighed.  
  
"Watch where you're going yo!" Todd called "I'm hopping here!"  
  
Todd then jumped off the streetlight and looked at the crossing sign.  
  
It read don't walk but hey, who follows the law right?  
  
"Move it or loose it buddy!" Duncan cried out just as he almost ran over Todd's foot.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Suddenly 3 more cars came driving down the street beeping their horns.  
  
"Get out of the way!" they all called.  
  
Todd then screamed, "Mommy!" and jumped onto a parked car.  
  
"Yo man, I aint get no respect!" he shouted "No respect at all!"  
  
Todd leaped off the car and looked both ways once again.  
  
Just as he was going to walk across the street someone called his name.  
  
"Todd!" Lance shouted as he ran down the block.  
  
"What yo?"  
  
"Can you do me a favor and pick up some cologne?"  
  
"Aw no man!" he said, "You know how I hate that stuff!"  
  
"Todd, it's not like I'm asking you to pick up soap or anything."  
  
"Shhh! Don't say the S word!"  
  
Lance folded his arms and sighed.  
  
"Fine, I wont say the S word."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So can you pick up the cologne or not?"  
  
"Yo man! I cant even cross the road yo! It's like frikkin' Frogger out here!"  
  
Lance gave a lopsided grin and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of keys and handed them to Todd.  
  
"Use my jeep."  
  
Todd gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Yo man I don't know… I mean I'm just a freshman! I cant possible drive alone—"  
  
"What do you think I'm crazy? I would never give you the keys to my car with just you driving!"  
  
"Uh then who is coming with me?"  
  
"Can we stop at Bagel boy before we go to the store?" Fred asked bewildered as he walked over to the pair.  
  
"Oh no man!" Todd stated, "I can't be in a car with Freddy! He's a loose cannon!"  
  
"It's either Fred or Pietro and you know how Pietro gets when he's behind the wheel of a car."  
  
Todd then stared at Fred and sighed.  
  
"Fine… Freddy get into the car."  
  
"Oh and one more thing." Lance said as he started to walk away "Fred has to drive."  
  
"Yo man, are you nuts? Fred doesn't even know the difference between Grease and Pleasantville!"  
  
"You know what I feel like eating right now?" Fred questioned.  
  
Lance then chuckled and walked up the steps.  
  
"Good luck Todd."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Todd grumbled "Good luck my—"  
  
"Asparagus." Fred said "Great old asparagus."  
  
Todd then sighed and opened the car door.  
  
"Yo man, you have to drive so get in the front seat."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two then hopped into the car and put on their seat belts.  
  
"So Freddy." Todd said "You do now how to work a car right?"  
  
"Yeah of coarse."  
  
Todd then wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked out the window.  
  
"Great yo… Now start it up."  
  
Fred placed the keys into the car and stepped onto the gas.  
  
Within a second they went zooming down the block.  
  
"Freddy!" Todd screamed, "Watch out for that old lady!"  
  
A big thump was then heard.  
  
"What old lady?"  
  
Todd looked out the back window and started to hyperventilate. He abruptly turned back and gasped.  
  
"Yo man it's a yellow light!"  
  
"So? What does a yellow light mean?"  
  
"Slow down!"  
  
"Alright. What-Does-A-Yellow-Light-Mean?"  
  
"Slow down!"  
  
"Ok… What… Does… A… Yellow… Light… Mean?"  
  
"Slow down!"  
  
"I don't want to say it again Todd!"  
  
Todd then gave a small yelp and grabbed the wheel. He then went right threw a yellow light and rounded the corner.  
  
Todd then stepped on the break and went onto the concrete.  
  
"We're here." Fred said happily as he jumped out of the car "Good driving."  
  
Todd turned his head around and spotted three broken firehydrens, one ambulance truck, and five different car collisions.  
  
"Yeah, good driving yo."  
  
The pair then walked into the store and looked around.  
  
"I'm going to go into the freezer section." Fred said.  
  
"Ok man, you go do that."  
  
Fred then disappeared down the food isle.  
  
"Hmm." Todd thought, "Where do they keep the gel?"  
  
"Excuse me sir." A man said, "Do you need any help looking for something?"  
  
"Yeah man. I need to find some gel yo."  
  
"Third shelf to the left, isle three."  
  
"Thanks yo."  
  
"Oh and the soap is on isle four."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The man then walked over to another customer.  
  
"Isle three huh?"  
  
Todd walked into isle three and grasped his chin.  
  
"Hmmm. Super hold or Ultra hold? Such choices."  
  
Todd shrugged his shoulders and grabbed both of the bottles.  
  
He then continued walking down the isle until he saw it… A mans worst nightmare, pads.  
  
"Why must I get stuck doing this?" he thought to himself "This is a womens job!"  
  
Todd looked at both of the packages and sighed.  
  
"Oh man! I don't know which one! Always or Stay Free?"  
  
"May I help you?" women said as she walked over to Todd.  
  
"Uh yeah. D—Do you know w—which one of these has wings?"  
  
"Hmm… They both have wings but always is much more comfortable."  
  
"Uh thanks yo."  
  
"But then again, Stay Free is very durable with leeks and such."  
  
"Uh—"  
  
"But Always was always there for me when I was a little girl."  
  
Todd then reached for the Always pads and gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Thank you Ms."  
  
"Your very welcome."  
  
Todd zipped down each isle and picked up the items on his list.  
  
He then grabbed the food out of Fred's hand and led him to the cash register.  
  
"I wasn't done picking out my food!" Fred whined.  
  
"Yo man stop whining! I want to get out of here now!"  
  
"Would you like paper or plastic with that sir?" a nerdish man asked.  
  
"Hmmm… Paper or plastic." Fred said, "Which one is more durable?"  
  
"Well, I'd say that the plastic always worked better ever since I was a little boy but, the paper will never crush your stuff."  
  
Todd then started to bite his nails and glare around paranoid.  
  
"But then again, plastic is more comfortable to hold—"  
  
"Plastic!" Todd shouted "But the things in plastic!"  
  
"Uh sir, you don't have to get snotty with me—"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Jerk." The man mumbled under his breath.  
  
He then handed the two the bags and crossed his arms.  
  
"We'll see if I ever let you back into this store again!"  
  
Todd sighed as he left the store and the crisp breeze blew against his face.  
  
"Uh Todd."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Their towing Lances car away."  
  
"What?" Todd shrieked "No, no, no!"  
  
Todd dropped his bags to the floor and started to run after the tow truck.  
  
"Come back!" he screamed, "Please come back!"  
  
Fred picked up the bags and walked beside Todd.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to cross the street and walk home."  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A little corny I know but hey, humor aint my thing. Tell me how you liked it in the reviews ok? Later! 


End file.
